totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Awesome
'Totally Dramatic Characters' 'Hosts: ' Hosts: Chris Mclean and Don Co-Host: Benjamin Chef: Chef Hatchet 'Campers: ' Beth Brody Carrie Dawn Devin DJ Emma Geoff Izzy Junior Katie Kitty Leonard Lindsay Macarthur Noah Owen Sadie Sanders Trent 'Totally Dramatic Teams' 'Screaming Gophers:' Team Captain: Junior Team members: Brody, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Katie, Kitty, Noah, Sadie and Trent 'Toxic Rats:' Team Captain: Macarthur Team members: Beth, Dawn, DJ, Geoff, Izzy, Leonard, Lindsay, Owen and Sanders 'Theme Song' 'Start' Your mom and dad are doing fine... The camera zooms past Chris and Don and nds up at the cabins. You guys are on my mind... Carrie and Devin walk out of the cabin and Junior follows, and they turn to look at him. You asked me what I wanted to be... Macarthur and Sanders pretend to shoot a gun, and Leonard throws sprinkles in the air in front of them. And I think the answer is plain to see... The camera zooms into the forest to see Owen and Kitty spy on Emma and Noah kiss. I wanna be famous... The camera zooms up a hill to see Beth singing her heart out. I wanna live close to the sun... The camera zooms to the beach to see Katie and Sadie making sandcastles. Pack you bags 'cause I've already won... The camera turns to see DJ run to join Katie and Sadie, and they run to him and hug him Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there someday... The camera turns again to see Geoff and Brody surfing, and Geoff falls off his board. Brody laughs. Cause I wanna be famous...'' The camera zooms to the Kitchen to see Chef making food behind the counter, and Trent singing to Dawn at a table. Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na... The camera turns and zooms to the elimination zone and stops to look at Chris and Don. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous... The camera slowly zooms out tosee everyone looking at it. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous... Everyone waves and smile. Doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo, doo! Junior jumps up from behind Devin and Carrie, who are straight ahead from the camera. Devin and carrie jump. '''End 'Episodes from start to finish' 'Episode One-Part One, A New Beginning' "Well, another season of Total Drama already! That was really fast." "Not only that, but two amazing shows are merging! Total Drama and The Ridonculous Race!" "This season, the show will take place on a beautiful island with forests, beaches, lakes and much more!" "I can't wait to see the campers faces, can't you Chris?" "I surely can't, Don! Not only that, but I can't wait to see the campers faces when they see two hosts!" "That is a good point you make, Chris. So, isn't this the new dock of shame?" "It sure is! The camper which is eliminated will walk down here to catch the boat of losers where they will ride home." "Is that everything the TV company made us say?" "Yes, finally. Anyway, I can see the campers now! Look, the boat over there." "I have eyes, Chris, I can see the boat." The boat contained all of the campers and a new co-host to help Chris and Don. His name was Benjamin and he couldn't wait to help out on the show. When the boat arrived, five minutes later, the two hosts pulled out a piece of paper from their pockets. "Oh gosh, are the TV company REALLY making us say this?" "Yeah, it's really stupid. Anyway! Here is the new co-host!"